


Connection

by accelgors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accelgors/pseuds/accelgors
Summary: Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison reignite their intimacy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Connection

Jack and Gabriel always had this house. It was a wonder to Jack that Gabriel hadn’t forgotten about it.

It was a small farmhouse, with only a kitchen and bedroom. More of a cabin, really. Although the farm itself had been abandoned long ago (and Jack didn’t have time to maintain it, even though part of him would like to), the house was still here, a lonely bit of life on this cold winter night.

The two of them had spent the last three months sorting out their differences. It had been a long and difficult process, with many shouting matches taking place. Really, the only person Jack would ever swallow his pride this much for would be Gabriel. Because losing him permanently was the worst fate he could possibly imagine.

Their first kiss was only a few days ago. Afterwards, they decided to come back to this old house, if only to capture the past for a short time. They wanted to spend this night and tomorrow morning together, before going back to their still-busy lives. He had been counting the moments to when he could share a bed with Gabriel again.

When Jack got to the house, the door was unlocked. Gabriel must have gotten here before him. It was already almost midnight. He looked around the kitchen, but found nothing; the lights were all off, as well. When he opened the door to the bedroom, the only indication that anyone was there was the small amount of smoke coming from the bed, the wisps that emitted from Gabriel’s body at all times.

Without a word, Jack undressed and laid down next to Gabriel, who was resting on his side and facing the opposite direction, towards the wall. Jack had been cold even with the jacket on; the chill from winter seeped into his now-old bones, and he found himself more sensitive to cold as his age increased. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel from behind, and could tell that he was naked, as well; if the other man was surprised, he didn’t give any indication. All he heard was the soft sound of Gabriel’s breathing, a reminder that he was still alive, and still  _ here.  _

After a few moments of simply enjoying touching Gabriel again, feeling the texture of his skin, Jack whispered in his ear, “Hey.” 

There was a short pause before Gabriel turned himself around. “Not like you to be late, Boy Scout,” he said, fond tone betraying the teasing words.

Jack chuckled. “Sorry. Hope you can forgive me.” 

Gabriel smiled at him, reaching up to stroke his hair. “I’ll think about it.”

In lieu of responding, Jack slowly pulled his head in and kissed Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel opened his mouth and worked his hands down Jack’s sides; meanwhile, Jack put his hands around the back of Gabriel’s head and pulled their faces closer together. 

As he moved his tongue around Gabriel’s mouth, he enjoyed how warm it was. Still the same sensation as he remembered, no matter what other changes happened to either of them. 

When the kiss ended, they stared at each other, Jack simply taking in the sight of Gabriel’s face. It looked a bit different now, especially with the red eyes, but it didn’t matter. He was still  _ his  _ Gabriel. In a brief moment of bravery, Jack started to move his hands downward onto Gabriel’s hips. He hoped Gabriel got the hint. They hadn’t had sex since they reunited; it was a level of intimacy that both of them were afraid to face, and neither of them wanted to just be fuckbuddies. Building the relationship purely out of sex wasn’t what Jack was looking for. But both of them had certainly been holding back desires, and Jack felt ready.

He waited for Gabriel’s indication that he was ready, as well. Instead of saying it aloud, Gabriel merely gave him a small nod, then started tracing his fingers along Jack’s thighs. Jack shuddered as he reached the sensitive spot on his inner thigh, and caught a small smirk from Gabriel. That bastard still knew exactly how to rile him up. 

Jack looked him up and down. Gabriel was so beautiful…

He moved his hand closer to the center of Gabriel’s pelvis and started brushing it against his cock; he stroked upwards a single time, feeling it twitch in his hands. “God damn, you’re fucking gorgeous,” Jack mumbled, as he felt Gabriel push his dick forward. 

As Jack admired Gabriel’s body, he felt overcome with emotion. How the hell had he almost let him get away? Something compelled him to say something he had said many times before, yet felt it would never be enough. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel kissed the side of Jack’s neck, then whispered in his ear, “I forgive you, Jack.”

That nearly brought Jack to tears. Those words were all he needed. Nobody else mattered right now. No matter what happened, Gabriel forgave him, and they were together.

He stroked Gabriel’s cock further, who groaned softly. At that moment, Gabriel said something shocking: “I’m sorry, too.” His voice shook with the apology. “I was so awful to you. I don’t know why you forgive me.”

Jack rubbed Gabriel’s cheek with his free hand, smiling at him and moving a strand of hair out of his face. “Because you’re my Gabe. Always will be. That’s all I care about.” Something came to him. He moved over and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out some lube. As he dipped his fingers into the container of lube, he moved back and kissed Gabriel’s jawline. “You’re perfect,” he said, softly.

Gabriel turned his head away. “I’m not. You know I’m not.” This was the most vulnerable he’d seen Gabriel in a very long time. 

“Shh.” Jack moved his fingers down Gabriel’s back, then started to rub along the outside of his hole. “To me you are. Everything about you.” Slowly, he pushed his index finger into Gabriel’s hole, who clenched almost immediately. It must have been a while since he’d done this, maybe not even since he and Jack had separated. 

As he rubbed along the inside of Gabriel’s hole, he heard Gabriel mutter, “You’re so sweet to me, Jack. I don’t deserve it.” 

“You do. I promise.” He felt Gabriel’s hole loosen slightly, allowing Jack’s finger completely inside; his grip on Jack’s sides grew tighter. 

“I hurt you so much. You didn’t deserve that.” Satisfied with the space he had made, Jack pushed a second finger into Gabriel’s hole, this one meeting less resistance than the previous one. He heard Gabriel moan.

Jack smiled at him. “We both made mistakes. Doesn’t matter,” he said, as he felt Gabriel cringe. Right, need to be careful. “You’re still the most beautiful man I’ve ever met.” He placed a kiss on Gabriel’s forehead. 

Straining to speak slightly as Jack moved his finger around the sensitive nerves inside his ass, Gabriel said, “You are too, Jack.”

Jack chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Ever so slowly, he pushed a third finger into Gabriel. In the dark room, he could just barely see Gabriel’s cock leaking precum; Jack was also rock-hard watching Gabriel open up for him, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked up and down Gabriel’s body, using his other hand to feel Gabriel’s abs. Jack licked his lips.

Jack felt satisfied with how open Gabriel was. He was ready. As he slicked his own cock with lube, something hit him, and he felt compelled to say it: “I love you.” 

Gabriel took a deep breath, and Jack was terrified he had overstepped his boundaries. However, after Gabriel exhaled, he said, “I love you, too.” He turned his face away for a moment. “Make me yours.” 

Jack was glad the room was dark enough that Gabriel couldn’t see his face very clearly, because he was sure he was blushing.

Carefully, as if he could ruin the moment entirely by going too fast, Jack held onto Gabriel’s hips and started to push his cock inside. He clenched almost immediately, and it took a bit more coaxing to get fully inside; once he was, however, he felt Gabriel’s body relax slightly.

Wasting no time, Jack started to move. He started slow, kissing the side of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel held him tightly, like he would get away if he didn’t. When he heard a moan come from Gabriel’s lips, he silenced him with a kiss, muffling the noises Gabriel made, as well as his own.

The warmth of Gabriel’s hole contrasted with the still slightly-cool environment inside the house, which only turned him on further. It was so welcoming. Gabriel was his piece of comfort in the violent storm that was his life. 

He released Gabriel from the kiss, hearing him whine softly; he couldn’t tell if that was out of sadness from missing his lips, or out of pleasure. Whatever it was, it was sexy as hell. He started to rub his hands on Gabriel’s cock again, which was slicked with precum, allowing Jack to slide his hand up and down more quickly.

He was panting as he felt Gabriel clench on his cock. Fuck, this was the hottest sex he’d ever had. “Baby, I’m so sorry for ever letting you go - god you’re so fucking perfect,” Jack said, having trouble forming entirely coherent sentences as the intensity of his arousal increased.

Gabriel held him tighter, gripping his sides. “I never want to lose you again, Jack,” he said between heavy breathing. 

He stroked Gabriel’s cock with more speed, eliciting what sounded like a near-squeal. “God, never. I want you to be mine forever,” he said, pushing as far into Gabriel as he possibly could, feeling his balls hit Gabriel’s ass. 

“I - fuck - I am, Jack,” he managed, “I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.” 

The combination of that statement and increasingly loud moaning from Gabriel nearly pushed Jack over the edge, as he felt himself nearing orgasm. “Baby, I’m close.” From the intense leaking of Gabriel’s cock, it seemed he was the same.

“Me too. Fuck. Don’t stop. Please.” Gabriel was choking on his words as Jack pushed directly against his prostate, the two of them still holding onto each other. “I love you so much.”

Hearing those words was enough to push Jack to the breaking point, and he started to come inside Gabriel. He pushed his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, feeling the love of his life clench further on him; this seemed to be enough for Gabriel, too, as with a shout, Gabriel came as well. He held tightly onto Gabriel’s hips, guiding him through their dual orgasms. 

Afterwards, he slowly pulled his cock out of Gabriel and flopped over on the bed, breathing hard. “Holy fuck.” 

After they caught their breath for a few moments, Gabriel turned towards him. “Yeah, wow. Nice to see you can still get it up, old man.”

Jack hit him with a pillow. The two laughed. Without another word, they pulled into each other, cuddling tightly. As he lay still in Gabriel’s arms, it only took a little bit for him to hear Gabriel’s breathing even out; he was already asleep. Jack rubbed the top of his head, smiling fondly at him.

_ I meant every word,  _ he thought. And he hoped Gabriel did as well. 


End file.
